There has been a display device including a light source which emits light, a position detection unit which detects eye positions of users, a light deflection unit which deflects the emitted light toward the eye positions detected by the position detection unit, and a display unit which receives the light from the light deflection unit and displays images formed by the light (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).